


Comforted by the anthropomorphic personification of Chopper

by Valonianfool



Category: One Piece, Original Work, Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, Self Insert Weekend, me fantasizing about being comforted by someone through a self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonianfool/pseuds/Valonianfool
Summary: This is just a story I wrote in order to vent about my feelings about Boa Hancock and Luffy's relationship being misrepresented by certain people in the fandom, and Hancock's character being wrongfully accused of being a "sexual predator" all because of her schoolgirl crush. It's ridiculously childish I know, but here I can be a child.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyPhoenix/gifts).



Rosie tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't sleep. 

For hours she had tried closing her eyes, counting sheep, but it didn't work. She had seen someone say disgusting, awful things about her favorite anime character Boa Hancock, and the memories of those words kept her awake.

_'Boa Hancock is predatory towards Luffy! She's bad cuz she's selfish and vain!' ___

were the words that reverberated throughout her mind.

__

Rosie could hear the soft snoring of her parents from the other side of the bedroom, and she felt envious that grownups like them could rest peacefully without a care in the world, whereas she, a child of 17 couldn't. Grownups didn't identify themselves with anime characters like she did.  
She decided to open her laptop to look at cute cat pictures, but it had been left in the living room, and she had to be careful not to wake up her parents. With a sigh, Rosie lifted herself out of bed and was about to open the door, when a series of gentle knocks on the window caught her attention. _probably a pigeon or a cat _she thought, but when the sounds didn't stop she couldn't contain her curiosity.__

____

Carefully, she moved aside the curtain and took a look. It was hard to discern anything in the darkness but the streets seemed empty of any life. But just when Rosie had decided to give up the knocks returned. Suddenly, a... face stared right at her through the window! Rosie bit back a scream and hid under her blanket. She had no idea what that thing was, but she wanted it to go away. 

____

____

After a few moments, the telltale squeak of her windowsill opening could be heard, which could only mean that the monster was getting inside! As Rosie braced herself for the incoming horror she heard a voice: "I mean no harm! Please, let me explain!" It said, in a playful and childlife voice. It sounded exactly like Chopper the reindeer! Slowly, she lowered the blanket under her face and peeked at the creature.

____

____

The...thing was the size of a child, but covered in nutbrown fur and had a pair of antlers growing from the top of its head. It was Chopper! "Hello!" 'Chopper' said, if it even was him. "I'm here to help you. But first, an explanation." Rosie nodded, unable to say a word. "You see, when many people love and care for fictional characters... We become real, in a sense, but on another plane of existence. And it so happens that sometimes, the ones in charge of ruling those planes of existence want to help mortals. They know you spend so much time loving us, seeing yourselves in us, and nothing saddens their heart more than knowing that you care so much about us that you would go without sleep. So they sent me here, to comfort you. You can tell me anything that brings you pain." Chopper smiled softly, which was enough to win her over.

"Alright. Y-yeah, we-well, a while ago I saw some people post on the internet that they hate my favorite character , Boa Hancock. They said things about her that just aren't true, that her crush on Luffy is "predatory" because she's 30 and he 17 and that she "sexually harasses" him. It's absolutely not true at all. I hate it!" Rosie exclaimed, resisting the urge to punch something hard. "Are you really Chopper? If so, you'll understand how your captain protects the friends he meets on his journey, right? I... often feel lonely, and watching you guys' adventures feels like having friends. And I want to protect Hancock. Like me, she is just mean because she was badly hurt and doesn't want to seem weak. She loves Luffy because he didn't hate her for being a slave. As for their ages, it doesn't matter because Hancock just wants to cook for Luffy and make him happy, nothing else." 

"I see. She means a lot to you, I understand." Chopper said, his voice gentle and full of understanding.

"Dont think so much about what other people say. Your opinion is valid, and if its true to you then it is the truth. We characters might not be "real" in your world, but your ideas and fantasies are what define us. If you admire us for being strong, brave, smart and kind, then we are those things. And there are more people who love Hancock then the ones who don't."

____


	2. Persistent thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie continues her conversation with Chopper.

"I feel angry. So angry I wanna hurt people." Rosie stated with a grim expression on her face. Chopper laid by her side while he listened, his front hooves crossing his chest.  
"If I had an older brother who said stuff like that, I wouldnt know what to do. I'll, I'll kick his ass or something."

"Would 'kicking his ass' make you truly happy?" Asked Chopper.  
"I dunno. Maybe. Yeah its a good thing to not let stuff like this consume your life, but I say whatever I want. Thanks for listening to me, by the way."

Rosie took a deep breath and continued:

"Anyway, it makes me so, so angry when they slander Hancock's character. She sacrificed so much for Luffy. She infiltrated impel down, one of the most dangerous places in the world for him, asking nothing in return. She left him alone on an island for two years because he asked her to. I want to punch a wall." And to prove her point, Rosie hit the wall with just enough force to produce a bang. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever reads this enjoys it!


End file.
